S3E4 Mardi's Time
by S.Mackenzie
Summary: The doctor returns to Planet Roboris to catch up with an old friend. But an old enemy is at work upgrading the robot population and somebody will be lost... Please R&R. Thank you and enjoy


Planet Roboris...  
>The metal web for a planet remained as brilliant as ever. Of course it had a new president Katherine Harris Droid. She had made the planet the 5th most respected planet in its system and 100 other systems and from that she was incredibly famous. Katherine Harris Droid was a smart girl now, Even though she was only 14, she had tremendous leading powers and cared for her planet and would defend it whenever she could, unfortunately a new resident had brought some trouble to the planet... <p>

One of the citizens of Planet Roboris had a serious accident, a collision with a Tracker, a large square silver box on tracks with a camera for an eye. This accident had damaged the citizens silver metal casing. They were dented, wires had been ripped out and there was no hope for them, apart from the new medical staff. As the citizen, Kyle Dymond Droid was wheeled through the hospital department to his surgery, he was met by a 38 year old woman with curly brown hair and a long silky dress on, she leaned over to him, he felt her warmth as she leant in  
>"It's gonna be all right dear" said the woman in her smooth feminine voice<br>she leant away and Kyle was wheeled into a small room and placed on a large metal block for a bed. He lay there terrified. He hoped that he would be okay. Then he heard the metal march of his surgeons and looked up gasping for breath as his surgeons looked at him with their blank metal faces, long handles around their head and their round chest plate. His surgeons were the cybermen  
>"are you ready to be upgraded?" asked a cyberman preparing to operate...<p>

**Doctor Who- Mardi's Time  
><strong>With  
><span>The 11th Doctor, Sasha Hunter & Victoria Calthorpe

The TARDIS whooshed through the vortex, bashing and hurtling, the interior was shaking and the doctor and his friends as usual struggling to keep their balance. They all laughed however, they didn't mind the sea sickness; it was part of the thrill.  
>Then the TARDIS stopped. Everybody stood still and laughed. They all wiped their foreheads.<br>"So!" clapped Victoria rubbing her hands "what's out there?"  
>"Planet Roboris" smiled the doctor "I took Sasha here once, it's a brilliant planet and I have a friend there!"<br>Victoria smiled. She walked to the doors and opened them. Sasha smiled and followed. The doctor admired her as she followed, but he was becoming entranced, the more he looked at Sasha the more he fell in love with her... why was this happening? Why now? Why her? He didn't know... he just ignored the feelings; he didn't want them to ruin his day. He stepped out.

Victoria looked on at the market place and grinned. She looked at all the robots, the different metal people, nobody looked identical; they were just like humans but made of metal.  
>"Wow!" gasped Victoria<br>Sasha grinned. She remembered how much she had enjoyed her previous visit to the planet. She walked around with Victoria. The doctor just had a look around, he didn't want to see the sights, what he wanted to see was Katherine Harris Droid and his old friend Mardi. 

The doctor met Mardi on Earth in 1996. Mardi was 23 at that time, the same age as Sasha when she met the doctor. Mardi was a ghost on a fun fair ghost train, an unusual job but it suited her. She would scare children and adults, scream and boo at them, but one day unaware of the danger she was in, she stepped into her work to find herself surrounded in real creatures, real demons and vampires, really shape shifting aliens that lived off fear, she thought she was going to die then but one of the passengers that were stuck on the train after the aliens sabotaged it saved her, they took her hand, and together they saved everybody on the train with nobody dead. They then went on adventures together, they saw the unknown but then one day the man left her, he dropped her off on a distant planet after she nearly destroyed another. He broke her heart and made her sour. She sought revenge on him but her new cyberman husband told her to stop and soon all was forgiven. Many years into her marriage she found herself on Belleville with her husband and there she met all sorts of friends and worked and was a very happy woman. Then she met the doctor again and she was desperate to see him again, but she didn't see that much of him, he was busy and her feelings were sour again, but the doctor dropped her off here and she made friends here too, and her and her husband were working together to mend the broken. The doctor was unaware of Mardi's feelings or what she was doing on the planet but he was about to find out.

Sasha strolled around the market place. She then bumped into a familiar face; Katherine Harris Droid  
>"HELLO!" she shouted happily in a high pitched voice, she held out her arms to hug Sasha, Sasha accepted and they hugged<br>"So how's life Prime Minister?" asked Sasha  
>"Where do I start?" sighed Katherine grinning "I have passed many great laws on this planet! and everybody has saluted my work!"<br>"No assassination attempts?" asked Sasha  
>"Surprisingly no" said Katherine raising an eyebrow, she then stopped and thought "that is odd!"<br>Katherine looked at Sasha, Sasha thought it too... leader of the most respected planet in over 100 galaxies and nobody has tried to execute her...  
>Sasha stood up; she was going to investigate this strange thing...<p>

The doctor had tracked down Mardi's room. He stood outside the silver metal door and placed his palm on the door. It slid open to reveal a small hotel-like room. The walls were tin of course, the bed was also tin, robots didn't need beds, but Mardi had a blanket over her tin bed. The doctor looked around in the room. he admired what Mardi had built for herself.  
>"Excuse me"<br>the doctor turned around to see Mardi  
>"Hello Mardi" said the doctor<br>Mardi walked over to the doctor in her silky dress  
>"What are you doing here?" she asked with a bit of anger in her voice<br>"I came to visit" said the doctor smiling  
>Mardi then breathed heavily through her nose and slapped the doctor on the cheek. Hard.<br>"ow!" yelled the doctor "what was that for?"  
>"YOU LEFT ME!" yelled Mardi with a tear appearing in her eye "YOU DUMPED ME ON THAT PLANET! DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT FELT?"<br>The doctor just looked at Mardi with wide eyes  
>"IT BURN'T A HOLE IN MY SOUL!" cried Mardi "I NEARLY COMMITTED SUICIDE! NOT ONLY THAT I NEARLY KILLED SOMEONE!"<br>The doctor closed his eyes and looked at the floor. He realised how much he had hurt this woman  
>Mardi calmed down<br>"Sorry" she whispered wiping her tears "I thought you would come back, I thought you were just giving me a warning, you would come back after a while, just to teach me a lesson"  
>"Sorry" said the doctor "But you are better off this way, you have a husband! A whole life!"<br>Mardi smiled  
>"I know" she said "I'm glad I met Jim"<br>The doctor was now calm  
>"So" he said "What have you been doing?"<br>"I'm a doctor" smiled Mardi "me and Jim have been repairing damaged robots and making them into cybermen like Jim"  
>"WHAT?" said the doctor<br>"oh no no!" said Mardi quickly trying to redeem herself "nice cybermen! Like Jim! They don't want to invade!"  
>The doctor shook his head<br>"MARDI!" he yelled running out of the room  
>Mardi gasped and followed the doctor out of the room<p>

Sasha and Katherine were looking out of a window that stared into space  
>"So is there like any sort of barrier around this planet?" said Sasha "anything that could prevent something getting in and executing you?"<br>"Not that I'm aware of" said Katherine  
>"Okay" said Sasha "can you fire anything from this place? Like a cannon ball so we can see there is nothing there?"<br>"Errm" said Katherine "My friend Delena Newton Droid runs the space dart firing station"  
>"What's that?" said Sasha<br>"it's a sport" said Katherine "we have targets and we fire darts at them"  
>"And you can fire them out to see if there's anything around the planet?" said Sasha<br>"Yep" grinned Katherine  
>"Right then" smiled Sasha "Off we go!"<p>

Victoria had found herself inside a small souvenir shop. She was looking at the nice little items, the little metal flags, the action figures and the motor oil. She smiled, and then something caught her eye, a young male robot. She gazed at him, his silver matted skin was perfect, his leather jacket painted onto him, his real hair, brown and layered, he was the perfect man for Victoria. His eyes glittered and Victoria had to go up to him.  
>She walked up to him, he was looking at paint. Victoria strolled up next to him<br>"Nice paint" she grinned  
>"Yeah it is" said the robot<br>"I love a good paint job don't you?" asked Victoria  
>"are you even a robot?" asked the boy<br>"No" said Victoria looking down "I'm human"  
>"Ahh I see" said the boy looking up "I'm Kirk Mo Droid"<br>"I'm Victoria Calthorpe... Droid?" said Victoria  
>she was getting off to a good start<p>

Sasha and Katherine were in the dart shop. Delilah was a tall woman. Her skin was silver too, her hair was blonde and she had a red dress painted on.  
>"So" she said clapping her hands together, she was quite manly "you want to just fire into space?"<br>"Yep" said Katherine  
>"Well" sighed Delilah "Can't argue with the prime minister"<br>Katherine walked over to a silver cannon that pointed out of a window and into space. She looked through a small eye piece that allowed her to judge where she was shooting. She then fired out into space and was shocked.  
>The silver dart stopped at a point to reveal a huge orange bubble around the base, the metal dart was disintegrated...<br>Sasha's mouth dropped  
>"Oh my god" said Delilah "what was that?"<br>"It's a force field!" gasped Katherine "something has been keeping us trapped in here!"  
>"Who would do that?" said Delilah<br>"I don't know but I'm about to find out" said Katherine annoyed  
>She marched out of the shop followed by Sasha and Delilah<p>

The doctor and Mardi ran through into a room where Mardi's cyberman husband Jim was.  
>"JIM!" yelled Mardi "we have to stop! We have to stop upgrading people!"<br>"What is the meaning of this?" asked Jim  
>"We need to stop upgrading robots into cybermen!" said Mardi "they'll want to take over the whole planet!"<br>"This is the plan" said Jim  
>"What?" gasped Mardi<br>"Our plan was to upgrade the whole population into cyberkind and you have helped us in this victory" said Jim  
>"You lied to me?" shuddered Mardi "all this time?"<br>"You have been selected for a very special purpose" said Jim "To become the cyberking!"  
>Mardi gasped as she was restrained by two more cybermen<br>The doctor ran out of the room as an army of cybermen marched after him... 

In the marketplace the metal men marched through the doors. Nobody knew what they were, they just thought that they were normal people, until they were grabbed.  
>Chaos erupted... people ran around screaming as the cyberman tore through the shops.<br>Victoria and Kirk struggled through the shop. Kirk picked up a fire extinguisher  
>"TAKE THIS CYBERDUDE!" he raged as he hit a cyberman's head off with the fire extinguisher. The head flew off the body and smashed to the ground. Victoria looked at it with wide eyes...<br>The cyberman's body turned around to face Victoria and Kirk. Victoria gasped  
>"come on!" she yelled<br>she dragged Kirk out of the shop and they ran out of the market place... 

Sasha, Katherine and Delilah were running through a long metal corridor and ran into a troop of cybermen.  
>"Oh crap!" shouted Katherine gasping<br>"You will be upgraded" stated a cyberman  
>"will I heck" said Katherine as her arm twisted round into a baton-like blaster<br>She shot out blasts of purple rays at the cybermen. They fell on the ground dead.  
>Katherine ran through their bodies and they continued on their journey.<p>

The doctor found himself running towards a door not knowing where it would take him...he was being chased by cybermen...he soniced the orange metal doors and they slid open and he leapt through them only to discover he had dived into the huge ladder shaft which went down for miles... he fell down the shaft...

Katherine, Delilah and Sasha ran round a corner and bumped into Victoria and Kirk  
>"Victoria!" yelled Sasha breathing heavily "it's the cybermen!"<br>"Yeah I know!" said Victoria "we've seen quite a lot of them lately"  
>Sasha rolled her eyes and they all ran to an automatic orange door. Katherine unlocked the door and it slid open. They had ran into the ladder shaft and on the ground lay the doctor.<br>"doctor!" gasped Victoria leaning down to the doctor  
>the doctor was unconscious... he slowly opened his eyes<br>"Sasha" he whispered  
>Victoria stood back. She looked down, this had upset her.<br>Sasha leant over to the doctor. She took his hand.  
>"Are you okay?" she said<br>the doctor whispered  
>"I have a plan" he said<br>"already?" said Sasha surprised  
>"I know how to destroy them" said the doctor "the hard bit is actually making it" <p>

Mardi found herself strapped into a large metal chair. Above her was a large round globe. She looked up and gasped  
>"What's that?" she whispered<br>Jim stepped forward  
>"You have been chosen as the new cyberking" he stated<br>"What?" whispered Mardi in disgust "why?"  
>"You have shown large amounts of conquering potential" said Jim "your travels with the doctor have shown requirements fit for a cyberking"<br>Mardi shook her head  
>"I thought you wanted me" said Mardi<br>"I do not feel" said Jim "you were chosen for the largest cyber empire ever, the most powerful"  
>Jim stopped talking and gave Mardi time to react, her reaction was just shock and disgust in the form of a head shake<br>"Begin the process" said Jim  
>Inside the cyber-conversion lab the cybermen began to operate... Mardi struggled in her seat... she did not want to become one of them...<p>

The doctor and his friends were now in their positions, the doctor would reason with the cybermen and try to free Mardi, Delilah would remain in her shop and monitor all cyber movements, Kirk and Victoria would work on setting off the emotional inhibitors using the success of Mardi's de-conversion if necessary and Sasha and Katherine would fight any hostile cybermen that threatened the doctor as he reasoned... 

The doctor, Sasha and Katherine barged through the cyber-armies, Sasha and Katherine blasting them as they ran. Cybermen fell and died.  
>Kirk and Victoria defended their small server-like room as the cybermen tried to get in. Kirk held Victoria's hand.<p>

The doctor barged into the large room where the cybermen were standing neatly in different parts of the room.  
>"I give you a chance" said the doctor "you leave this world and build a new world somewhere else and I'll help you do that"<br>"stop" said Jim "we must unveil the cyberking"  
>all the cybermen faced the back wall of the room as the wall slid open to reveal something quite extraordinary. A large, muscular metal body with a large head with the same handle shape as the other cybermen, but inside the head was Mardi's head... all wired into the glowing blue system... her face was blank, looking straight forward, her eyes were sparkling and her teeth lit up blue<br>"Behold" she announced in a feminine cyber voice "I am the new cyberking, you will all hail me"  
>"all hail the new cyberking" chanted the cybermen at the same time...<br>"MARDI!" yelled the doctor "you can break free of this! You don't have to be like this! You have all that anger! That joy you had when you travelled with me! Do not forget that!"  
>Mardi just stared at the doctor, she walked forward in her large robotic suit<br>"No" she said "the cybermen will rise up high and mighty and you will become the cyber prince!"  
>"No!" yelled the doctor as two cybermen grabbed him<br>"CONVERT THE NEW CYBER PRINCE!" announced Mardi 

Sasha and Katherine burst into the room with their guns and started shooting everywhere. Mardi glared at them and her hand turned into a cannon. She shot a ball of energy and it exploded in a ball of flames on the ground throwing Sasha and Katherine out of the room as the doors closed. They were locked out of the room. 

The cybermen were still rampaging and grabbing the population, but there were too many of them and it was getting too much. 

Delilah closed her eyes and opened her comms.  
>"Katherine" she said quietly "I'm sorry but they've found me and they're breaking in"<br>Delilah looked over to the metal door which was being sliced open with a laser. Delilah had no defences and nothing could help her  
>"What I want you to do is not get upset" said Delilah "I'm magnetising you all to the ground"<br>she pressed a button and all the droids around the planet clunked. They were magnetised to the ground, they weren't moving.  
>Delilah could move though...<br>"Okay" she said "This is my last shot"  
>The cybermen broke into the room<br>"You are hostile you will be deleted" said a cyberman  
>"Oh no" said Delilah with a tear in her eye "not today"<br>she pressed more buttons on the computer  
>"Hasta la vista droid!" she grinned as the window of her shop shattered open and the wild wind of space sucked her out of her shop and all of the cybermen that were not in the conversion room were all sucked into the howling wind of space... they floated gracefully towards the force field and were all disintegrated by the barrier that kept everybody contained...<p>

Victoria and Kirk knew they weren't needed anymore. All the cybermen in the conversion room could be taken by Sasha and Katherine so they ventured out of the room and ran to Katherine and Sasha who were lying on the ground groaning.  
>"Oh my god!" yelled Katherine "what was all that?"<br>"How can we move now?" asked Kirk  
>"I took off the magnet" said Katherine<br>"Of course" said Kirk 

Sasha kicked the door open and saw the doctor struggling trying not to be converted  
>"MARDI!" yelled Sasha "STOP THIS NOW!"<br>"And why would I obey you?" asked Mardi "I will convert the whole of this planet into cybermen!"  
>"No" said Victoria "You can't do that! It isn't fair!"<br>"You are not to judge that" said Mardi  
>"Where has your emotion gone?" shouted Sasha "you loved your husband! Love is one of the strongest emotions and you can't unlock it! even though you travelled with the doctor!"<br>"But love isn't the only one" said Victoria "There's hate, you hated the doctor..."  
>Mardi stopped and thought... a tear appeared as she thought...<br>"think of that hate!" said Victoria encouraging her "Sasha has that hate too! And it made her kill! If she can kill someone with her hate then you can unlock yourself from this cyber control surely!"  
>Mardi's face went red with anger, she frowned severely with rage, she thought about what these creatures had done to her...<br>Victoria had unlocked all the anger and rage that Mardi had hidden deep down inside her when the doctor left her... she looked down... she didn't have a body anymore... just a head wired up into machinery... she screamed with tears...  
>"HELP ME!" she yelled<br>Kirk ran up to Mardi with a memory stick and plugged it into her chest... it buzzed with red electricity and Kirk was zapped with it... he shuddered and shook as the electricity ran through him...  
>"KIRK!" screamed Victoria... Kirk ripped the memory stick out of Mardi's chest and chucked it to the doctor. He quickly caught it and plugged it into a large computer and all the cybermen began to scream and shake and hold their heads... the doctor ran up to Mardi who was lying on the ground... Victoria ran up to Kirk who was also on the ground. <p>

Katherine and Sasha shot around the room at the cybermen before they exploded to avoid mess. They blasted around the room like mad, shooting them all. But on cybermen wasn't going, he stumbled up to Mardi and fell on the ground next to her  
>"MARDI!" it yelled in a high pitched cyber voice its head then suddenly exploded off<br>Mardi closed her eyes, she didn't have the strength to do anything.  
>All of the cybermen were dead, but so was Kirk. Victoria cradled his remains, in tears. Sasha sat next to her and put her hand on Victoria's shoulder.<br>"I'm sorry" said Sasha  
>Victoria shook her head, this did not have to happen.<p>

The doctor sat next to Mardi  
>"Doctor" she whispered "you gave me the best days ever, that's what you do, to make the best days ever"<br>"Yes" whispered the doctor smiling "That's what I do"  
>Mardi smiled and closed her eyes<br>"and you've lost a lot of friends" she said  
>"Yes" said the doctor looking down<br>"and you're about to lose all of your new friends soon!" she whispered  
>"what?" asked the doctor quickly<br>"it's the other world!" whispered Mardi "I saw inside it! you'll lose her! Make the most of what you have left!"  
>Mardi then closed her eyes... she was gone now.<br>The doctor looked at Mardi in horror... 

20 minutes later...  
>The doctor and his friends were in the market place now<br>"well" said Katherine "I'd better organise a cleanup operation"  
>the doctor smiled and nodded<br>"Are you alright?" said Katherine  
>The doctor just nodded. Katherine smiled and walked away. The doctor opened the doors to the TARDIS and followed his friends inside. They had new adventures to go on... <p>

But what they did not notice was the large black hole in a wall... with an eerie orange glow...


End file.
